


The Holidays

by shynonymous



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21629056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shynonymous/pseuds/shynonymous
Summary: A 3 part Eruri au with the holidays as the backdrop.
Relationships: Kenny Ackerman/Uri Reiss, Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 15
Kudos: 86





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanksgiving (US), Christmas and New Years Eve are the holidays of this piece. For the first part, Thanksgiving (US) is the setting but not heavily observed.
> 
> Part 1 Chapter 1

Erwin was someone Levi saw often. Not exactly a friend but still someone he passed often sharing the typical, friendly “Hello. How are you?” A casual greeting with no real meaning and exchanging a simple, “Hi. I’m good, and you?” There were very few times when they needed to ease an awkward moment, that allowed for minimal additional conversation and allowed each to know some basic information of the other such as age, career, etc. It was currently one of these rare times where more than a general greeting was needed.

Levi was finishing the things needed for the end of the day as well as a long weekend as the Thanksgiving holiday was approaching. When all was completed, he stepped out onto the sidewalk and saw Erwin standing around in a manner not usual for him. He didn't want to engage in useless chit chat, so he tried to quickly walk by without being noticed. On getting closer, he could see Erwin didn't have his familiar pleasant expression and despite himself, he acknowledged the other.

"Erwin? Are you ok?"

Erwin turned on hearing his name. He smiled. "Yeah.”

Levi could see he was lying but he didn’t want to press the other further. He smiled at the man. “If you’re sure,” he began but finished with, “Happy Thanksgiving.”

Erwin gave a dissatisfied look. “If only. Work commitments are keeping me from my holiday plans.” He paused. “Well, I hope your holiday is a good one.”

Levi nodded and began to walk on but after a look back and seeing Erwin staring at his phone he felt compelled to be nice. Seeing the usual happy man look dispirited was more than even a stoic man like Levi could take. “Would you,” he walked up to Erwin, “like to join me for Thanksgiving?”

Erwin seemed surprised by the offer. “You don’t have to,” Levi tried to explain. “But if you can’t be with the people you want, I just thought it was better than being alone.” He shrugged as he finished his sentence.

“I don’t want to impose on you and your family. Thank you for the invitation though.”

Levi nodded again. He began to walk away.

“Levi,” he suddenly heard. “Is it really ok?”

“I wouldn’t have offered if it wasn’t.” Levi returned. “Be here Thursday morning. I’ll pick you up. Pack through the weekend. And pack warm clothes, it’s going to get cold.”

As Levi packed the next day, his phone rang and knowing who it was without looking at the caller ID he answered. “Hi, mom.”

“Hi, sweetie. Are you packing?”

“Yes, mom.”

“Good. What time will you get here?”

“I should be there around noon. Oh, and I’m bringing a guest,” he informed.

“A guest?” His mother asked in a way that had another implication.

“Not that kind of guest. His holiday plans fell through, so I invited him to join us,” Levi explained.

“He a friend of yours?” His mother continued in the same tone.

“Mom, please.”

“It’s just a question.”

Levi sighed. “Yeah, sort of.”

“Sort of?” Levi could hear the smile his mother was wearing. “Sort of as in maybe a friend, maybe… more?”

“Sort of as in we don’t really know a lot about each other, so it’s not like that,” he corrected her firmly.

“Ok, ok,” his mother conceded. “I’ll see you tomorrow. Drive safely.”

“Ok, mom. See you.” He shook his head as he ended the call. It was going to be a long holiday.

Late Thursday morning, Levi pulled up to the agreed meeting spot and found Erwin already standing and waiting. He was trying to keep warm while looking at his phone and not wearing gloves. The temperature had already dropped significantly since Levi last saw him two days ago and he hoped Erwin heeded his warning for clothing as they were going north where the temperature was even colder.

When he parked, Erwin quickly went to the car, tossed his medium sized suitcase in the backseat then hopped in the front. He put on the seat belt then huffed warm air onto his hands.

Levi watched it all. He turned up the heat as he asked, “Were you waiting long?”

“Only a few minutes.”

Levi pulled the car away from the curb. “Do you not like the cold?”

“Who likes the cold?” Erwin returned as he placed his hands in front of the vents for warmth.

“I’m sure lots of people like winter.”

“Winter,” Erwin emphasized. “Not cold. That’s why people stay indoors in the warmth when it’s cold.”

“Then what about skiers and snowboarders?” Levi tried to challenge him.

“Those are winter sports. Sports is exercise and exercise makes you hot. Boom. Warmth,” Erwin countered. “And where do they go when all that skiing is done? Inside where there’s heat and hot drinks.”

“Ok,” Levi simply said. “Well, where we’re going is going to be even colder, so you’re going to have to get used to it.”

“Where are we going?” Erwin asked looking out the windows.

“About an hour north.”

“Is that where you’re from?”

“Yeah,” Levi simply said.

“Do you have a big family?”

“No. It’s just my mom, my uncle and his boyfriend.” Levi looked over at the other to see his reaction. There was none.

“Do they know I’m coming?”

Levi nodded. After a moment, he asked, “What about your family? Won’t they miss you?”

Erwin paused briefly before answering. “No. My parents have both passed and I don’t have any brothers or sisters.”

“Oh,” Levi could only get out.

“I usually spend the holidays with friends. If I’m being honest,” he released a small breathy laugh, “I’m glad work prevented me from going.”

“Why?” Levi was curious.

“One of those friends is now dating a woman that I…” he was trying to explain it. “It was like a triangle."

When Erwin didn’t explain further Levi said, “You can’t just leave it at that. We still have at least forty-five minutes of driving, so…” he encouraged the other to give more details.

Erwin proceeded to tell his story and Levi listened quietly but attentively. He told of how he usually spent all his holidays with friends he grew up with. Of how he met the woman, how the feelings seemed mutual and how he knew his friend also liked her. The complication of it all and how he decided to step aside and how that allowed the other two to get closer. Levi could hear something like regret in his tone but Erwin bounced back quickly.

“They seem happy though. He’s going to propose to her soon,” Erwin said.

Levi took his eyes off the road momentarily to glance at Erwin. “He told you that?”

“Yeah,” Erwin answered, surprised by the others tone.

“That’s kind of messed up. Telling your love rival that you’re going to ask the woman you were both interested in to marry him.”

“Maybe,” Erwin agreed. “But it wouldn’t have been different if she were with me. It could be me telling him I was going to marry her then I would be the one to seem insensitive.”

Levi nodded his head. “You’re a good guy, Erwin,” he said earnestly.

“Not really,” the other returned in a sort of reverie. “I’m a fool.”

“Perhaps,” Levi said as he turned onto a dirt road that led to the house. “But being a fool doesn’t make you less of a good guy.”

He parked the car and cut the engine. “Well, fool, we’re here.”

Erwin gave him a look for the name calling then turned to look at the house. It was a rustic home surrounded by woods.

“Is this where you grew up?” Erwin asked as they exited the car. It was definitely colder than the city, he thought as he retrieved his suitcase from the backseat.

“No,” Levi replied while taking his things from the trunk. “My grandfather left it to my mom and uncle but they agreed for my mom to live here.”

They walked up the walkway toward the porch. “Were you close with your grandfather?”

“I never met him. He was kind of a recluse as he got older, or so I’ve heard.” Levi paused at the door. He breathed in. “My uncle can be a lot to handle. He doesn’t seem to understand the concept of manners.”

Erwin, though worried, nodded. Levi opened the door and entered the home. There was some low noise from another room and he shouted, “Hello.”

Fast footsteps were heard coming their way then a dark haired woman appeared. “My baby,” she proclaimed. Erwin could see the resemblance.

“Mom, I’m not a baby,” Levi reminded her. “This is a friend of mine, Erwin. Erwin this is my mom.”

“Welcome, friend Erwin,” the woman put her hand out. “You can call me Kuchel.”

“Thank you, Kuchel,” Erwin politely returned with a handshake. “And thank you for having me. Sorry to intrude at the last minute.”

“No worries. Any friend of my son’s is welcomed. You deserve a good meal if you put up with him,” she teased her son.

“Mom,” Levi said in a drawl manner.

They followed her into the living room where Erwin met the others. “Erwin, this is my brother and Levi’s uncle, Kenny, and his boyfriend, Uri,” Kuchel made the introductions.

Erwin smiled. “It’s nice to meet you, Kenny, Uri.”

Uri smiled politely with a nod but Kenny wasn’t having any pleasantries. “You can call me Mr. Ackerman,” he said sternly to their guest.

Before Levi could interject on his uncle’s rudeness, Kuchel spoke first. “You can ignore him. Though I have another name you can call him.”

Levi laughed at his uncle as he followed his mother into the kitchen. She already had food cooking and as she tended to the food she continued to be welcoming. “You two go put your things away. You’re going to have to share a room. Afterwards, you can come in here, I have the parade on,” she motioned to a small television tucked into a corner of the counter, “or you can watch football with Uri in the living room. Whatever you want to do.” She smiled.

“Come on, Erwin,” Levi said. “I’ll show you to the room.” Erwin thanked his hostess again and followed Levi back toward the front of the house to the stairs. “I hope you don’t mind sharing a room,” Levi began. “This house is only three bedrooms and Kenny and Uri already have the extra room.”

“It’s fine if you don’t mind sharing your room.”

“Well, I don’t have a choice,” Levi returned, to which Erwin believed he was teasing. Levi said as he reached the bedroom door, “There’s always the couch.”

He opened the door to show a fairly large room that held a double sized bed, two dressers and a couch. The ceiling angled down allowing the farthest and largest window pushed back creating a half wall and a small loft above the bed. The couch was the furthest from the door and to the right of the bed nestled just under the only other window. On either side of the bed in the corners of the room, were doors for closets that were allowed because of the loft. One facing the bedroom door and the other facing the couch.

“You can put your things in that closet,” Levi said as he pointed to the door. “There should be hangers in there too if you need them.” He went on to put his own things away in the other closet.

Erwin made the way toward the couch. “Thanks.” On opening the door he saw several hangers and small shelves. He hung the clothes that needed to be, then folded the others and placed them on the shelf, then placed his extra shoes on the floor inside the closet. When he was finished he sat on the couch. It felt more comfortable than it looked, to his relief.

“Are you done?” Levi asked as he finished putting his things away.

Erwin had watched him, trying not to be obvious about it, as he carefully folded and put things away and even rearranged some things. “Yeah.”

“Do you want to watch football or…?”

“I don’t think I’m welcomed in the living room,” Erwin alluded to Kenny.

Levi raised his eyebrows. He walked out the room and Erwin followed. They returned to the kitchen to still find Kuchel cooking. She smiled on seeing them again.

“Did you settle in?”

“Yes,” Erwin returned politely.

“What do you need help with, mom?”

She instructed him with what he can do and Erwin, not wanting to be a useless guest, also offered his services.

“Do you cook?” Kuchel asked. When Erwin made a face she said, “Ok, we’ll give you something easy.” She then instructed him.

“Why isn’t Kenny helping you?”

“You know your uncle,” she said in a listless tone.

With all three working together they finished preparing the holiday feast quickly then Kuchel had the two men carry out dishware to the table. As they began setting the table, Kuchel loudly called for her brother.

“Kenny, get off your lazy butt and get in here.”

Kenny came in quickly and they found it was because he misunderstood the call. His expression shifted even quicker when he found an empty table. “I thought it was time to eat,” he said disappointed. Uri then came in after him.

“It will be when you help around here,” Kuchel responded. “Get the plates.”

He got the plates but still complained. “You know,” he started, “this is technically my house too. You can’t talk to me in my house like this.” Kuchel listened to him but obviously wasn’t taking his whining seriously. She watched him to ensure he did his part too and he continued, “And why don’t we get the bigger room? You always give us the smaller one.”

“Don’t pay attention to him, Kuchel,” Uri said as he placed napkins at each plate. “We appreciate you letting us stay.”

“You are always welcomed, Uri,” she smiled at him. “And you,” she turned to her brother, “you lost the right to make decisions here when you chose to live with your sugar daddy.”

Uri, who was next to him, knew she was joking and smacked Kenny’s butt as he passed by to get the utensils. “That’s right, baby.”

Kenny followed him and wrapped his arms around the shorter man’s shoulders to playfully trap him. Uri laughed. Kenny whispered in his ear and the other man laughed again.

“Get a room, you two,” Levi said.

“We already have one,” Kenny said with a smile.

“Please, Kenny,” Kuchel said pretending to be disgusted, “not before dinner.” She walked out of the room and into the kitchen for food.

Erwin watched all this in silence from a corner. Is this really how families are, he wondered.

Everyone helped bring out the food then they sat down to enjoy the feast. They ate, talked and laughed. Erwin enjoyed listening to the family tell stories and tease one another. He joined in when he could but laughing with the others was more enjoyable. He had missed out on this kind of family sharing and though his friends became his family it was different and he knew it.

When most of the food was gone, the table a mess and everyone stuffed from the abundance of food, Kuchel began cleaning the kitchen while the men cleared the table. Not expecting much from Kenny, Kuchel said nothing after he helped clean the dining room but returned to the living room to watch television. Uri, always more helpful and too lenient on Kenny, helped put food away and organize the mess and when there was a sort of system to the chaos she thanked him for his help but told him he could finish watching the football game.

Levi, however, wouldn’t allow her to clean the mess alone and Erwin, too, insisted on helping. Kuchel initially rejected as he is a guest but Erwin refused to do nothing. The three managed to get all the dishes washed and when the only thing left to do was wipe down the surfaces and sweep the floor Kuchel told them she would finish if they would chop more wood as it was to get colder over night.

On that, Levi turned to Erwin. “You’ve never chopped wood before, have you?” Erwin shook his head. “Then today you’ll learn a new skill.” He looked down at Erwin’s shoes. The man had dressed in dressy casual attire for the holiday. “Do you have another pair of shoes. Ones for physical activity?” When he learned the other had a pair he said, “You go change your shoes, I’ll wipe down the counters and when you’re done we’ll go chop wood.”

Erwin went upstairs to change his shoes and when he returned to the kitchen Levi had finished his task and Kuchel had a broom in hand. They went out the back door and with the sun’s last gleam on the horizon and a light post a short distance from the house Erwin could see a stump, an axe, and a large pile of wood for chopping.

“So, I’m sure you know the basics, right?” Levi asked.

“You swing the axe, hit the wood.”

“Basically, yes. But this,” he picked up the tool, “is a splitting maul.” He handed it to Erwin then picked up a log and placed it on the chopping stump. “Don’t aim for the middle of the log. Do you see the cracks along the outer rim? Aim for those, they make it easier. Now stand with your legs shoulder length apart and your elbows slightly bent and when you raise the splitting maul raise it above your head and let gravity use it’s force to split. Don’t swing from behind, that’s just bad form.” He took the tool from the other and gave a demonstration, breaking the log easily.

Erwin listened carefully and followed the instructions on stance. He grasped the tool to get a feel for it and he raised it above his head to test it out.

“You ready?”

“I think so.”

“Ok. One last thing,” Levi said and handed him a pair of safety goggles. “Now you’re ready.”

Keeping mind of Levi’s instructions, Erwin raised his arms and brought the tool up then let it fall with its own force onto the log. It didn’t break easily like Levi’s but he did chop wood. He chopped a few logs and they carried them back inside. A fire was started and they all sat in the living room watching christmas movies that were already being shown.

Kuchel was the first to declare that she was going to sleep and reminded them all that the next day was a huge shopping day. Before going upstairs she instructed Kenny to put out the fire before going to sleep.

Following her departure, Levi looked to Erwin and suggested they, too, ready for bed and told him he was going to get the extra blankets if Erwin wanted to use the washroom first. Erwin agreed and thanked him.

When Erwin emerged from the bathroom, he found neatly folded blankets and a pillow placed on the couch. He put his things away and made up the couch while Levi readied for bed. With a bit of an awkward air they laid down to sleep. After a few minutes, Erwin could tell Levi was still awake by his breathing and he quietly said, “Thank you for letting me join your family.”

Levi said nothing at first but after a moment replied in a joking manner, “I should thank you. I didn’t have to deal with those people alone.”

Erwin released a low, breathy laugh. “They are a lot to handle.”

“Yes they are,” Levi returned. After a pause, he added, “Get some sleep.”

“Good night.”

In the dark silence, kindness and gratitude were shared and when the weariness of an eventful day was settling in, Kenny’s loud snoring echoed in from the next room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Has slight sexual reference.

The following morning, Erwin awoke to an empty room. Hoping he hadn’t been rude, he dressed and prepared for the day quickly then went downstairs. In the kitchen, he found Kuchel and Levi already having breakfast.

“Sorry I slept in,” he apologized for holding them up.

“Don’t worry,” Kuchel assured him. “The others are still asleep. Besides Levi told me about the snoring keeping you up. You want some breakfast?” She went to serve him a plate before he answered.

Erwin went to sit at the counter in the seat next to Levi and Kuchel brought the food over. “Coffee?” She asked with the coffee carafe in hand.

Before he finished his breakfast, Kenny and Uri finally came down. “You already started breakfast?” Kenny said first.

“And good morning to you, too,” Kuchel said. “Hurry and eat so we can go. The stores are going to be packed and if we don’t go soon the good stuff will be gone.”

As Kuchel was talking, Uri began serving himself breakfast while Kenny stood around half listening to his sister. When Uri sat down, Kenny was surprised. “What about mine?”

“It’s right there,” Uri pointed to the prepared food. “Just serve yourself.”

“I’m glad you don’t spoil him, Uri. How do you deal with this guy?” Kuchel said and Kenny gave her a look, to which she laughed.

Erwin, who had been quiet most of the time he had been a guest in their home, couldn’t help but speak up, asking Uri, “No. The real question is, how do you sleep with that snoring?”

Uri, Kuchel and Levi burst out laughing and Kenny, not taking it too seriously, looked displeased. When all had eaten and the kitchen cleaned, the group set off for a day of shopping. Kuchel rode with Levi and Erwin and they all decided to meet up at an agreed location before returning home. Fortunately, the shopping bonanza was not as hectic as years previous so shopping wasn’t as bad but there were still lots of people. Levi and Erwin helped Kuchel pick out christmas gifts for her brother and while searching for a gift for Uri she explained she really wanted to get him something special, “because anyone who can put up with Kenny deserves the best,” she said.

After a few hours, she informed Levi, “You two go along. I need to shop for you. Don’t forget to meet up at five.”

Levi and Erwin walked around the shops and had small talk conversations. They shared light hearted stories and commented on some merchandise or other. Erwin, at one point, asked Levi to wait for him for a moment and he went to look at an item. When he finally returned, he had a shopping bag with him. They continued on and at five they went to the meetup spot. Kuchel was already waiting and shortly after Kenny and Uri had arrived.

The temperature over the day had dropped and the cold was felt more than the morning. They went to a nearby coffee shop to help warm up and would decide what to do next. When all had warm drinks, a quick dinner was decided and when their drinks were done Kuchel, Levi and Erwin went to pick up pizza and Kenny and Uri went ahead home to start a fire.

The evening was spent pleasantly. More time with the family made Erwin feel comfortable to share more general things about himself and join in on the teasing and joking that they shared. When all had eaten Levi went to throw the trash out with Erwin’s help. And when evening became late, they all retired to bed. Like the previous night, Levi let Erwin ready first then used the washroom after and once finished he turned off the light as they laid down for sleep.

The one difference, in comparison to the night before, was the silence. Neither Levi or Erwin spoke. They had laid in the dark for almost ten minutes when Erwin heard an odd noise that he couldn’t explain. He listened more attentively and heard it again a moment later. He didn’t recall hearing anything the night before other than Kenny’s snoring. Then he heard it just a bit louder.

“Levi?” He whispered. There was no reply. “Levi!” He called again toward the bed in a slightly louder whisper.

“What?” He finally got a response. Levi surprisingly didn’t sound like he had just been sleeping.

“Do you hear that?”

“Hear what?”

“That noise. Like a low… moan or something,” Erwin tried to explain.

“I don’t hear anything. Go to sleep.”

Erwin didn’t pursue it anymore and tried to get comfortable. As he pulled the blanket up further he heard the noise again. At that time Levi turned in bed. Before Erwin could say anything the other spoke first.

“Ignore it.”

Then suddenly they heard a loud groan from a deeper toned voice. The first sound was louder and faster and the second happened again.

“Oh,” Erwin simply said. The shock turned quickly and he started to laugh.

“It’s not funny,” Levi said.

The low moan was heard again along with a drawn out, “Kenny.” Then Kenny’s low groan again.

Erwin laughed harder in disbelief. While he enjoyed being close with the family, hearing Kenny and Uri have sex was a closeness he didn’t expect.

“This is so embarrassing,” Levi said.

The moans and groans only lasted a few more short minutes and when the others weren’t heard anymore Erwin simply said, “That was quick.”

Through the dark Erwin saw Levi pull the covers over his head.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 Chapter 3

When Erwin awoke the next morning, he saw Levi was barely getting out of bed. He sat up on the couch. “Don’t go down without me,” Erwin stated.

Levi stood up from the bed and went to the door. “I’ll use the bathroom first while you get dressed then we’ll switch,” he said as he walked out.

Erwin smiled. Was he still embarrassed? They did as Levi instructed all while Levi refused to make eye contact. He had remained silent throughout and when they went downstairs Erwin couldn’t take it anymore. When they reached the hall toward the kitchen, Erwin said, “You don’t have to be embarrassed.”

“Embarrassed about what?” Kuchel said when they entered the kitchen.

“Nothing,” Levi answered.

Erwin went to the counter where Kuchel was sitting. “We heard Kenny and Uri last night.”

“Heard what?” Kuchel asked confused.

Erwin raised his eyebrows and she looked at Levi, who gave a look of displeasure. “Oh. Oh!” She said loudly on realizing. “You heard them having sex?” She asked in a whisper.

Levi groaned from the embarrassment and Erwin nodded.

“I’m sorry, Erwin,” Kuchel said. “Kenny has been keeping you up every night you’ve been here.”

Erwin responded honestly. “It wasn’t too bad. His snoring lasted longer.”

“Ok,” Levi said. “I’m getting out of here.”

“Wait, Levi.” Erwin went after him.

They went through the back door and Erwin followed him toward the woods and along a path. “You don’t have to be embarrassed.”

Levi sighed. “How can I not be? You’ve seen my family. You’ve heard them too,” he half joked, implying to what they heard during the night.

“All families are weird. It’s normal.”

“Maybe,” Levi agreed, seemingly calmer.

They traveled along the wooded path at a leisurely pace and Erwin tried to make the other feel better by relating stories of his own embarrassment and of stories with his friends. Levi sometimes laughed and that was enough for Erwin. After a couple of hours and another drop in temperature, they returned to the house.

When they walked in, Kuchel was in the kitchen. “I thought you two would be back soon.” She put mugs on the counter. “Get some hot chocolate then come into the living room.”

They poured hot chocolate in the mugs and sipped some to warm up then proceeded to the living room finding Kenny and Uri, as well. On their entering, Uri approached them. “Kuchel told us about what happened. We’re so sorry.”

The embarrassment arose for both Erwin and Levi. Neither expected the two noise makers to be told about it or to bring it up if they realized how loud they had been. To which it seemed they were not aware.

“I thought we were quiet,” Uri said as he walked over to Kenny. “I told you not to.”

Kenny, ever his brusque self, replied, “You didn’t complain last night.” He took Uri in his arms. “I told you to be quiet.”

“You weren’t exactly quiet either,” Levi said low but everyone heard.

Kuchel smiled and Erwin couldn’t help but laugh.

“Then you know how a man does it,” Kenny said.

“Kenny, please,” Kuchel said, not wanting to think of any of her family members having sex.

Erwin turned to the side so only Levi could hear. “Yeah do all that just don’t finish as fast.”

Levi released a breathy laugh and Kunchel, who heard him too, tried not to smile and declared firmly, “Enough talking about this. Let’s get started. Kenny, go get the tree from outside."

“What are we doing?” Levi asked.

“Decorating the tree. Kenny and Uri went to get one while you were outside. Levi, you and Erwin get the decorations and I’ll make space.”

Erwin followed Levi to get the tree decorations and asked about their family holiday traditions. “Do you always decorate this early?”

Levi rummaged through boxes. “Yeah. My mom likes to do it while we’re all here.” He handed a box to Erwin.

“I feel really bad for imposing now.”

“Why?” Levi looked through another box, picked it up and began going back to the living room.

“I’m intruding on your family traditions.”

“You were invited. It’s no big deal.” Levi kept walking then stopped. “Sorry if that was insensitive,” he said referring to Erwin’s not having family traditions to celebrate.

When they returned to the living room the tree was already set up. The group then spent the evening decorating the tree and hearing Kuchel’s story about some ornaments, especially the ones made by Levi when he was little. It was a family time Erwin couldn’t remember sharing. He desired to have this and was grateful to be a part of this family’s celebrations.

When their work was done they all sat in the living room enjoying the sight of the beautifully decorated tree. There was something about looking at Christmas decorations that made everyone slow down and appreciate the time together. After two nights with a lack of sleep, one day of shopping and another of walking, then decorating, Erwin and Levi were feeling more tired than usual. They were the first to retire to bed.

In the short time they’ve spent together they established a comfortable routine making things easy between them. Fortunately, no sounds were heard that evening allowing them to fall asleep easily. However, Erwin was awakened hours later due to the cold. The blanket was not sufficient and he began to tremble. He attempted to snuggle into himself and tighten the blanket but it wasn’t enough. Shortly after, he heard his name called in a whisper. He looked toward the bed and in the dark he could see the form of Levi looking at him.

“Are you ok? It’s really cold in here.” He continued, “Come sleep in my bed. It’s warmer.”

Erwin usually wouldn’t want to intrude but the cold was too much to bare and without arguing he got up bringing the blanket for extra warmth and crawled into the bed. It was already warm from Levi having been in it for several hours.

Levi fixed the blanket over them then laid back down, noticing the difference from Erwin just getting in bed. He was still shivering, so Levi lay closer in an effort to warm him. They laid close face to face each feeling the other’s hot breath. The sound of their breathing along with the coziness of having someone near lulled them both to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 Chapter 4

In the early morning, Erwin awoke first to find Levi buried into his chest still sleeping. Not wanting to wake him, Erwin wrapped an arm around him and dozed back to sleep. Not too long after, Levi woke up to warmth and comfort. On finding himself in Erwin’s arms, he was shocked but understood it as two people trying to survive the cold. He attempted to move without waking the other but failed as he tried to look out the window above the bed. Erwin’s eyes opened and their gazes met.

“Sorry,” Levi apologized.

Erwin made no response, merely continued looking at the other. Levi thought he was just probably not a morning person and sat up to look out the window. It was covered in frost and snow could be noticed though barely. The room was still freezing and Levi dipped back under the covers.

“It’s too cold to get out,” he stated. “It snowed.”

Erwin stretched, lifting the covers and letting cold air hit them.

Levi pulled at the covers. “No,” he whined.

Erwin went back under the covers. “Sorry,” he apologized as he held the other again.

Levi paused before replying, “It’s ok.” What was happening? Was this still about warmth? He wasn’t sure but it felt nice. They stayed that way, in each others warm embrace, for a while longer then he said, “We can’t keep putting the cold off or we’ll never get out of bed.”

Erwin groaned with displeasure at having to leave the warmth. After a moment and a sigh, he said, “Alright. On three.”

Levi agreed and they counted together. On reaching three neither moved. They laughed at the distrust and Erwin added, “Ok. Come on. On three.”

They counted again and Erwin was the only one to move. Though he was cold he didn’t go back down but pulled on the covers to make Levi get out. Levi held tight to the covers and was being pulled along with them while half laughing and half trying to speak, telling the other to stop. When the covers were in shambles and Levi was sitting up in bed, Erwin released them and quickly moved to dress in several layers. Levi followed suit and they went downstairs as soon as possible hoping it was warm.

The rest of the house was indeed warm and when they met Kuchel in the kitchen Levi told her about the room. She was confused at first then went upstairs to check it out. They stayed downstairs to drink warm beverages and when she returned she informed them that it seemed the seal of the window, specifically the one above the couch, had broke and allowed the night air to seep through.

She told Levi she would get it fixed and apologized to Erwin. “I’m sorry. Every night you’ve spent here has been terrible for you.”

He assured her that it was alright, honestly stating the previous night was the best sleep he had since visiting all while looking at Levi, and before he became suspicious to the mother he added, “It was better than hearing Kenny.”

She laughed and agreed.

They were to leave in the afternoon, so Levi spent a lot of time with Kuchel which didn’t allow the two men time to talk about anything. Erwin wasn’t sure there was even anything to talk about and Levi gave no indication that he wanted to discuss anything. The group had lunch together and when it was over Levi and Erwin were to leave. They had their things packed and were downstairs ready to go when Erwin spoke with Kuchel.

“Thank you for allowing me to join your family and share your holiday.”

Kuchel smiled kindly. “You’re welcome anytime.”

Erwin gave her the bag from when he made a purchase during their shopping trip. He related, “I bought this before I even knew about decorating the tree but now I’m glad I did.”

She took the gift and opened it. In the bag was a box and in the box was an elegantly etched clear glass ball ornament. “It’s beautiful, Erwin. Thank you.”

“Now I’ll be a story for you to tell whenever you decorate.”

She hugged him and he didn’t resist. When they went back to the front door Kenny and Uri were there to wish them farewell. Levi had to deal with a lot from his family from just their goodbyes but he handled it with ease and then Kuchel walked out with them.

“Be careful on the roads,” she warned Levi as they put away their luggage.

“I know, mom,” he assured her without a sign of annoyance. He knew she cared and wouldn’t be rude for that.

She looked sad but only smiled. “I’ll see you at Christmas.”

“Ok. I’ll call you later.” Levi got into the car and started it.

Erwin thanked her again and before getting in himself he told her kindly and with concern to please go inside where it’s warm. She did so without a fuss and Erwin climbed into the passenger seat. After a few minutes of warming the car and trying to warm themselves up in the cold car, Levi started to drive.

They both had been quiet but when they got on the main road Levi began. “I saw what you did for my mom.”

“What?” Erwin asked.

“The gift,” Levi elaborated. Erwin said nothing and he added, “Thank you.”

“Why are you thanking me?”

Levi said nothing more on it. They did have a casual conversation during the ride. They talked about the activities they had done and even those terrible nights hearing Kenny but neither brought up the cuddling they had done. That topic seemed forbidden. When they were almost to the city limits, Erwin’s phone rang. He talked with his friends that he was supposed to have his usual holiday with and the call lasted until Levi pulled the car over to drop Erwin off.

“Sorry about the call.”

“It’s fine,” Levi assured him. “It’s your friend you were supposed to be with. Did you not talk over the holiday?”

Erwin gave a small breathy laugh. “We text messaged once. I was really having fun with your family. I didn’t feel like I was missing anything with them and kind of forgot about them,” he confessed. “Is that wrong?”

Levi sighed. “Wrong? Probably not. Mean? Yes.”

Erwin laughed and looked out the window. “Back to the usual routine tomorrow.”

Levi nodded. “Yeah.”

Both stayed silent a moment. Then Erwin opened the car door and went to retrieve his belongings. “I’ll see you tomorrow."

Levi nodded. “Tomorrow.”

Erwin shut the door and began to walk away toward home.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 Chapter 1

Monday after the Thanksgiving holiday was full of people who didn’t want to go back to their everyday routines. The short holiday made it difficult to return to everyday living, however, it also made everyone look forward to the next holiday that allowed for a bit longer of a vacation. Christmas was only three weeks away and celebrations were already in motion.

Erwin generally liked his job but after the family experience he had he could understand why people hoped the three weeks would go by fast to quickly get to the festivities. Unlike previous years, he didn’t particularly care about returning to work. While he enjoyed visiting with his friends, this year would be more memorable than any he ever had.

Something that had been usual for Erwin even before Thanksgiving was running into Levi and when this happened on Monday he wasn’t surprised. There was a sort of awkwardness between them from the short time they've been apart since Levi dropped him off the day before. They offered general greetings and Erwin tried to make small talk.

Levi wondered if the awkwardness was from a change in their relationship or from that night that they haven’t talked about. About that night, he still considered that it could be nothing more than a cold night of people trying to stay warm. He struggled, from thinking, to pay attention to Erwin and gave short, uncertain responses.

“I’ll see you around,” he heard Erwin break into his thoughts.

“Yeah, see you,” he replied.

Levi unanticipated but pleasantly welcomed the visit when two days later he encountered Erwin again. He was his usual pleasant self and friendly. Levi forced himself to listen. He only saw Erwin twice since he dropped him off but both times his mind always wandered.

“Do you want to get a coffee?” Erwin asked.

Levi took a moment to process what he was asked. “Hm? Yeah.”

Erwin smiled. “Great.”

They walked the two blocks to a cafe while talking about how the week had been so far or discussing something they saw. After arriving, they sat at a table with their beverages and continued talking while sipping their drinks. Erwin was the first to mention their time spent together.

“Have you spoken with your mom?”

“Yeah, she asked about you,” Levi answered.

“Really?” Erwin seemed pleased.

“She wanted me to apologize to you again for the,” he paused for the right word, “difficult nights you had.”

Erwin laughed. “Difficult? Snoring, sex and snow. I think difficult could be one way to describe it.”

Levi, who could now laugh at the embarrassment, said, “Yeah, not much sleep.”

“I slept well. Sometimes,” Erwin said with a sort of smile.

They continued to reminisce about their time with Levi’s family. They laughed at the idiotic things Kenny had said or had done, shared what activities they did that were their favorite, and talked about what Erwin was told from his friends about how they spent their holiday.

They spent over an hour sitting, talking and laughing. Generally having a good time together. While it would have been different a week ago they now seemed like they had been friends for a lot longer than they actually had. When they decided to leave Erwin invited Levi to lunch that Friday and Levi agreed with pleasure.

When he was alone, he was free to wonder and question. He and Erwin went from acquaintances, at best, to friends and yet there felt like something more. He wondered if the act of sharing, of Erwin meeting and bonding with his family or their one night of closeness, changed the basic relationship they had. Maybe, he considered, it was both bonding experiences.

It was never his intention to get close to Erwin. When he invited Erwin to spend the holiday with his family he was just trying to be nice and never expected them to bond. Levi could admit, Erwin was a nice guy and there was no reason that he should dislike him or refuse his friendship.

Levi didn’t expect to see Erwin until Friday but the next day Erwin was waiting for him. After a greeting, Erwin explained why he came looking for the other man.

“I need to move the lunch up an hour and I wanted your number.”

Levi laughed and Erwin continued. “I wanted to let you know about lunch tomorrow then I realized I don’t have your number.”

Levi shook his head. “Give me your phone,” he directed and entered his number when he got it. “So, what happened? Is it work?” He asked, referring to their lunch change.

“Yeah, as usual.”

“We can reschedule if you need to,” Levi offered as he handed back the phone.

Erwin eyed him narrowly. “Do you really not want to have lunch with me?”

“I don’t want to interfere with your work,” Levi admitted.

“I invited you, so no need to worry,” Erwin assured him with a smile. Levi nodded his head and Erwin added, “Thanks,” as he raised the phone showing appreciation for Levi adding his number. There was a pause between them then Erwin spoke again. “Well, I have to go. I’ll see you.”

“Bye,” Levi said lowly as the other left.

In the evening, as Levi was already laying down to sleep his phone signaled a message. It was Erwin.

“It’s too late to back out of lunch even if you want to.”

Levi knew he was teasing and sent back: “Oh... Did you not get my message earlier?”

“Wait. What?” He received back. Then another. “You can’t make it? Or you don’t want to have lunch?” Followed by another just a moment later. “You didn’t have my number. I only have yours...” Then as if realizing, sent: “You were joking.” 

Levi returned: “You said you were a fool.”

“You’re funny.” Erwin returned. “Good night.”

“Good night.” Levi sent.

Even with that last simple message, Erwin smiled. It was reminiscent of their relationship. A friendly relationship that Erwin, too, noticed had grown and changed. He didn’t question or overthink it because he liked Levi and enjoyed his company. He also liked his family and the time they spent together. He didn’t feel a need to hide anything from Levi and felt like he could talk to him about anything, as if he was one of his other long time friends. The time they shared and Levi’s offer of a family experience had changed Erwin's idea of Levi. He had always considered that Levi was just a little standoffish, not rude, but just an unsociable person. Whenever Levi returned the offered greetings, though general, Erwin wasn’t put off by his mannerisms. And when asked to join him and his family, Erwin felt comfortable enough with this relative stranger. There was something about his mellow and ‘it doesn’t matter’ attitude that Erwin felt no need to be leery. He was fortunate to meet with a weird and normal family and grateful for the experience. And thinking back, it was Levi who had the misfortune of dealing with his embarrassing family.

The following afternoon, Erwin entered the agreed upon eatery and on not seeing Levi he chose a table for them to dine. After glancing over the one page menu for a few minutes, Levi approached the table, surprising him. Erwin smiled and welcomed him. He extended a hand as an offer for the seat and to indicate he should sit. Levi took off his jacket, placed it on the back of the seat then sat.

A waitress came up a moment later and took their orders. As they waited for the food there was an initial silence between them. Erwin tried a topic.

“Have you been here before?”

Levi nodded. They were quiet again. This time Levi felt he should try a subject. “How was work? Was everything ok?”

“Yeah,” he simply answered.

They discussed some of the items on the menu, telling which foods they liked and disliked and other such small details about each other until the food arrived. When it did arrive they discussed what they got and even shared with each other. The lunch passed pleasantly, with plenty of laughs and learning new things about each other. Still having to go back to work, they didn’t have much time to leisurely talk for long.

Maybe the time they spent together made it easier for them to get along, Levi thought. Sometimes spending a lot of time together in close proximity changes your thoughts of people. He wondered if it was only that yet he believed Erwin was a nice person who he would have befriended before had he given more attention prior to the holiday they shared.

Even with the invitation coming from him, Levi felt that Erwin had been the one to keep in touch since returning. Levi wanted to show that he too was a considerate friend and decided to take initiative. On Saturday, Levi messaged Erwin in the afternoon beginning with generic greeting. When some time had passed and Erwin didn’t respond, Levi decided to let it be. Almost an hour later, however, Levi’s phone signaled.

“Sorry.” His message read. “I’m at work and didn’t see your message. Is everything ok?”

Levi hadn’t considered the other would be working. He knew his general occupation and that his job could be demanding but the thought still hadn’t crossed his mind. He responded: “Sorry. I don’t want to bother you. We can talk later.”

“It’s fine. I could use a break. What’s going on?”

“Lunch Monday?” Levi simply messaged back.

“Miss me already?” Erwin responded.

Levi, unsure of how to understand that response and of why it made him feel a certain way, smiled about the message. He wasn’t sure if that line could be flirtatious but he didn’t want to take it the wrong way and replied in an equally inconclusive manner.

“I thought you probably missed me already.” He sent it then typed and sent another message. “Just trying to do you a favor.”

“Me a favor?” He received. Followed by: “Hmm…”

“What a tease,” Levi said to himself and waited for Erwin to respond.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 Chapter 2

On Monday afternoon, Levi entered the eatery and walked directly to the counter where an employee was attending. With the entrance of a patron the worker smiled.

“Just one?” He asked. “Will you be waiting for anyone?”

“No,” Levi responded. “It’s just me. I’ll have an order to go, please.”

The young man took the order, Levi paid and when his order was ready he took the bag and left. He walked the short distance from the eatery to the park and on entering the park, he sat at the closest bench. It had gotten colder and while there was no snow there had been a hint of flurries. Eating in the park seemed silly, or dumb rather, with such a cold tempertature but Levi liked the change of scenery and liked that no one else would be there.

He checked the bag of food to see if it was still warm from the walk when he suddenly heard, “Excuse me, is this seat taken?”

He looked up. “You’re late.”

“Sorry,” Erwin apologized. “I got us some warm drinks.” He handed one to Levi.

Levi took it and directed, “Come on. Before the food gets cold.”

Erwin sat down and placed his beverage on the bench then opened the bag. “Thanks for going,” he said. “I’ve been wanting this.”

Levi, shivering, sipped his drink hoping it would warm him while he watched Erwin empty the contents of the bag. “Why did you pick the park? I thought you hated the cold.”

“I don’t hate the cold,” Erwin corrected. “I said no one really likes to be in it for long.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Levi replied. “So, why did you pick the park?”

“Let’s just say, I have recently come to embrace the cold. It’s not always a bad thing, trying to warm up.” Erwin answered as he handed Levi the food.

Levi wondered if his understanding was correct but he didn’t ask further on the chance he was wrong. He held the food in his hand feeling it still warm, not hot, but warm. Erwin began to eat and Levi followed suit. Not much talking happened while they ate but there was something comforting about that. Knowing they could eat and be silent around each other without discomfort was a sign of the confidence and trust they both had in one another.

When the food was consumed and the cold was now becoming too much to endure, along with the need to return to work, they stood and went to throw away the trash in the trash can.

“Thanks for agreeing to the park,” Erwin said as they walked. “I’m sorry work interfered again and that we didn’t get to have a real lunch.”

“No problem,” Levi returned in a stammer due to the cold.

Erwin tossed the trash and chuckled because of Levi. He came close to Levi putting his arms around him. He held Levi tightly. “Is this helping?”

Levi, only reaching the other’s chest, nestled in and felt the warmth come from inside his body. It was embarrassing but comforting. “Yes,” he honestly replied.

Erwin gave a short, throaty but pleasant groan and squeezed a little tighter. “I’ll warm you up enough until you can get inside.”

Levi, appreciating the consideration, said nothing but took a deep breath and thought, again, “What a tease.”

The men didn’t get to speak again that day and Levi believed it was because of Erwin’s demanding work. He chose not to bother him with a call or message as he knew Erwin already agreed to lunch when he had a lot to do. The following day, however, he received a call from Erwin. He apologized again for the rushed lunch and invited Levi for dinner.

Levi was somewhat surprised when the restaurant Erwin chose wasn’t a highly rated establishment. Though he knew Erwin wasn’t snooty, he still expected Erwin to be a three out of five star minimum kind of person. It was a nice family owned Italian restaurant, authentic and quaint. They were shown to a table, given a menu and a small printout wine list.

They discussed the menu and the foods that Erwin preferred and when the waiter came to take their orders Erwin ordered for both on his recommendation along with complimenting glasses of wine. As they waited for their food they chatted about a recent conversation that Erwin had with his friends. While Erwin was in the middle of a story the waiter returned with two glasses of wine and before he was done with his story the waiter arrived with their food.

Levi enjoyed Erwin’s stories. They gave him further insight to the kind of person Erwin is and showed how much Erwin cares for his friends. They ate while talking about the food and Erwin encouraged Levi try something of his. Everything tasted delicious much to Levi’s liking and the company was equally intriguing. Before they finished their meal, Erwin began a subject that Levi found very interesting.

Levi had just taken in a fork full of pasta when Erwin asked, “Do you remember I told you about my friend who was going to propose?”

“The triangle,” Levi nodded as he started to fill the fork again.

“Yeah. Well, he set a day to ask. Christmas.”

Before taking another bite Levi looked at him with a look of disinterest. “What? Was he too cheap to buy more than one gift?” He took in the fork full of food. Erwin wasn’t fazed by Levi’s negativity but still made no response. After the bite, Levi continued. “Did he tell you directly?”

Erwin nodded before taking a sip of wine.

Levi moved some contents from the dish around with the fork. Erwin didn’t miss this shift in attitude. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Levi answered. After a moment’s pause he asked, “Doesn’t it bother you?”

Erwin looked solemn. “We all make choices. I made mine, so why shouldn’t they be together? And why shouldn’t I be happy for them?”

That, Levi noticed, wasn’t an answer but he didn’t push. They were both quiet, obviously lost in their thoughts but Erwin broke that silence and moment of awkwardness. “Are you done?” He asked returning to his usual tone. “I hope you’re not full because they make the best chocolate cake here.”

Levi wanted to get past the moment as well. He regretted asking the question, for prying and possibly bringing up something painful for Erwin. “I guess I’ll trust you,” he said, narrowing his eyes.

“You won’t regret it.” Erwin signaled for the waiter and ordered a single slice of chocolate cake. “I hope you don’t mind sharing,” he said when the waiter left them. “It’s a big slice.”

Levi shook his head as he sipped some wine. When he put the glass down he asked, “As thanks for the good food, let me reciprocate.”

Erwin leaned into the table. “Are you asking me to dinner?”

Levi tried to play it cool, “I know a place with good comfort food. I just thought you would enjoy more good food.” He wouldn’t meet Erwin’s eyes.

Erwin shifted his head trying to get the other’s attention. “That’s not an answer.”

There was a small smile with that reply and the other’s lips were as far as Levi could look up. He saw the waiter at a short distance with their slice of cake. “Would you have dinner with me again?”

“Yes. I would enjoy that.”

Levi could hear the smile from Erwin’s words and he was glad the waiter came up just then. The remainder of the evening was spent sharing dessert, talking, laughing, and Levi trying to calm himself from rising regard.

There were times Levi was unsure of Erwin. But beyond his uncertainty about the other he found his own ways unsettling. He later recalled the conversation from dinner about Erwin’s triangle relationship and his concern for Erwin surprised him. Levi’s regard for him was growing but he didn’t want it to become something like a crush. He tried to keep it friendly and maintain a safe distance. Erwin’s friendliness was a bit stronger than Levi was used to, something Levi thought was an effect of Erwin’s other friends and their close family-like relationships.

The two men couldn’t meet for their next dinner until three days later and in that time they had pleasant phone calls and shared playful messages. Levi enjoyed these interactions because they made it easier for him to share and communicate. Being face to face was too much for Levi to handle. Erwin was more forthcoming and sociable than Levi and he found it hard to deal with. But along with those traits, Erwin was hard to read. Levi didn’t know when to take the other serious or what his real intentions were. His teasing words and the little smiles he sometimes showed confused Levi.

The evening of their next dinner, they met up at Levi’s workplace to go to the eatery together. They initially talked about work and how their day had been then Levi shifted to the offerings of food and hoped he wasn’t overselling the place because Erwin’s previous restaurant choice was really good.

On arriving, they were told to sit anywhere they liked and after choosing a booth they looked over the menu. The atmosphere was laid-back but welcoming and the comfort food offered was something Levi thought Erwin would enjoy after a hectic week of work. The waitress approached but as they were still discussing the menu she smiled politely and told them to take their time as she would return in a few minutes.

They read off a few items and Erwin seemed to want them all. “The cheeseburger sounds good. With fries. And so do the pancakes. But it’s cold so soup would be good too.”

Levi interposed as Erwin listed his preferences, “Burgers are always good.” “The pancakes here are really good.” “Soup is warming.” But he eventually suggested, “Let’s save pancakes for another time but get soups and a cheeseburger and fries to share.”

Levi had not intended to inadvertently ask Erwin out again but it sort of happened and Erwin, whether he realized it or not, seemed ok with it. “Deal but only if we get pie for dessert.”

Levi agreed and the food was ordered. The soup came out quickly and they ate while still conversing. Levi told how he recently spoke with his mother, the holiday plans they had, and how she asked about Erwin. He wouldn’t relate just how much she asked about him though. Levi couldn’t tell him how much Kuchel alluded to something more between them even though Levi told her they were friends.

They shared the food then ordered dessert. Like all the previous times and despite the few awkward moments they passed the time pleasantly. That was something Erwin let be known. He had taken a bite of the pie and Levi asked if he liked it.

Erwin nodded. “It was all good,” he assured Levi in his choice of dining. He continued, “I enjoyed the company as well.” There was another one of his teasing smiles.

Levi was again spun into uncertainty. While he understood the words could be friendly, it was Erwin’s behavior that confused him. He wanted to be normal, casual, so he simply returned, “Me too.”

Erwin raised a brow. “Does that mean you’ll have dinner with me again?”

“Are you asking me to dinner again?”

“That’s not an answer,” Erwin stated.

Levi, accepting the challenge, answered, “And yours wasn’t an invitation?”

Erwin’s smile widened. He liked when Levi provoked him. “Fine,” he decided to be more direct. “Will you join me for dinner next week? My place. I’ll cook.”

Levi wondered how to take this. Was he reading too much into the situation? Was the situation friends hanging out for the evening or would it be considered a date? Erwin gave him such mixed signals that Levi was constantly in confusion where the other was concerned.

Though Levi was surprised by the location of the dinner he never intended to refuse the invitation. Wanting to seem calm by the unexpected event, he answered coolly. “If you insist.”

After Levi answered, Erwin smiled again and Levi had to remind himself to not have a crush.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 Chapter 3

It was now just over a week until Christmas and Levi still had a lot to do. There were still presents to buy and wrap all while finishing work. Yet his mind was consumed. With each passing day he found himself more excited for the dinner at Erwin’s place, since their last dinner they continued to talk on the phone and meet up for coffee when Erwin had time. But Levi had to remind himself that friends sometimes meet up and that it meant nothing more.

Finally the day arrived, Levi stood at Erwin’s door nervously and knocked. It was a quick moment when Erwin opened the door with a smiled and welcomed his guest. Levi entered and took off his jacket, handing it to Erwin.

“Dinner is almost ready. Just make yourself comfortable,” Erwin informed.

As Erwin went to the kitchen, Levi looked around the condo looking at things he thought were definitely Erwin and things he wouldn’t have guessed were Erwin’s style. The lodgings weren’t overly modern but not too traditional either. The only true traditional aspect were the holiday decorations. There weren’t many but it added something nice and homey to the place. Levi went up to the Christmas tree and inspected the ornaments.

From behind he heard, “Your family inspired me.”

Erwin stood with a glass of wine and handed it to Levi. “Thanks.” Levi accepted the drink. “My family?” He asked.

“Yeah. I don’t usually decorate since I go to my friend’s for the holiday but this year I was inspired.”

“Are you sure my family?” Levi joked remembering how he had been embarrassed.

Erwin laughed. “Come on,” he led Levi toward the kitchen. “It’s just about done. I hope you like it.”

“Is there anything I can do?” Levi offered.

Erwin returned to the stove to tend to the food. “Just enjoy yourself.”

Levi didn’t want to bother him, so he watched the other cook while enjoying the wine. He couldn’t help but wonder if this was a date. While he could understand friends visiting and eating together he thought there was something different than friends. He tried to not make it more than it seemed but Erwin made it hard to interpret and comprehend the situation. Erwin’s behavior and attitude was the same as always. He was pleasant and friendly with a little extra teasing.

The clanking sound of dishware pulled him back from his reverie as Erwin placed plates by the nearby table. “It’s ready,” Erwin informed. He came up to where Levi was sitting at the counter. “Are you ok? You zoned out on me.”

“Yeah. Sorry.”

“Is everything ok?” Erwin asked.

He was standing so close and looked genuinely concerned. Levi appreciated that but he felt the current need to put distance between them. The nearness made him recall the night they shared the bed and how since then he had been extremely aware of the other man.

“I’m fine. I think the wine made me a little too relaxed,” Levi assured as he took the few steps to the table.

Erwin eyed him and after a moment he returned to usual. “Well, I hope you like it.”

They sat to dinner and the conversation was as engaging as all the times before. Levi enjoyed Erwin’s storytelling and they talked about the upcoming holidays and their plans for how they planned to spend it.

Erwin had just finished a story about something embarrassing that happened when he first began at his company and through laughter Levi proclaimed, “That’s so embarrassing.”

Erwin, laughing at his own misfortune too, returned, “I haven’t been so embarrassed again until that one morning at your house.”

Levi laughed harder understanding his reference to Kenny's and Uri's loud night of passion. “I think I was more embarrassed than you.”

With still a broad smile on his face, Erwin filled their two glasses with more wine. “Speaking of that,” he asked when Levi calmed down from laughter, “what are your plans for the holiday? Are you going to be with your family again?”

“Yeah. I always spend the holidays with my mom and Kenny is usually there too.”

Erwin sipped his wine. “What are your traditions?”

“Mm,” Levi sounded as he thought. “We don’t really have traditions. You saw us during Thanksgiving, we just spend time together.”

Erwin nodded. “I guess you can’t really do much or take Kenny anywhere with his behavior,” he teased with no mean intentions.

“Exactly.” Levi chuckled. “What about you? What are your plans?”

“I usually spend that time with friends. We catch up on life and work. There’s nothing really special. Sometimes they have their family there and I feel like I’m imposing.”

Levi could see he was serious. “Is that how you felt at my house with my family?”

“Yeah,” Erwin gave a little smile, not like his teasing one. “But I eventually felt more comfortable.”

The answer made Levi feel happy. “I guess after hearing a friend’s uncle having sex with his boyfriend would force anyone to be more comfortable.”

“Awkward but comfortable,” Erwin agreed.

Erwin stood and gathered the dishes to take them to the sink. When he took the plates, Levi followed with other dishes and helped Erwin clean the kitchen. He was in thought again and Erwin noticed.

He rinsed a dish and handed it to Levi to put in the dishwasher . “When I say things about Kenny, I’m just joking.” He was worried that his teasing was offending the nephew.

“I know,” Levi assured. “I was thinking of something else.”

“Like?”

Levi hesitated. “I was wondering about something. Is your friend still proposing?”

Erwin nodded. “Yeah. Why?”

Levi waited again. He didn’t want to bring up something that might make Erwin mad or sad or something that could ruin their evening. He was genuinely worried about the other. Erwin always showed that he missed and wanted family bonding and his friends, who are like his family, were beginning to create their own families. But since he already brought up the subject he continued.

“How do you feel about it?”

Erwin took a deep breath. “At that time, when everything was happening, it was hard,” he confessed. “But I’ve come to terms with it and I’ll wish them the best sincerely.”

There was something about his look and tone that made Levi want to believe him. “You really are a good guy. You’ll find someone good too.”

Erwin turned to Levi, staring like he did the morning they woke up in each others arms. “I know I will.”

Erwin’s seriousness and intense stare stirred Levi as much as his teasing smiles. He didn’t want to let this confuse him. Levi attempted to change the topic. He cleared his throat lightly. “Well, uh,” Levi started, “you have options for celebrating.”

Erwin smiled. “Hmm,” he sounded as if considering the situation. “Is that so?” He continued to look at Levi. “So, are you saying I’m invited to your family’s house for the holidays?”

“I’m just letting it be known you have more than one place to celebrate,” Levi casually informed.

“That’s not an answer nor is it an invitation.”

Levi knew he was teasing by using his words against him from before. He chose to be as forward as Erwin. “You can join my family for the holidays if you want,” he said simply. But his directness in such a situation was weakening and he added, “I know my family won’t mind either.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Erwin returned. He wouldn’t give an answer to Levi so easily. He enjoyed seeing Levi being flustered. If he were being honest, he liked the idea of spending the holidays with Levi and his family but he thought he shouldn’t hope for too much of their generosity.

Levi noticed Erwin had gone quiet. “No pressure,” he said, thinking he was pushing too hard or making Erwin feel he had to choose him over his friends.

Erwin shook his head and smiled. “Actually, I would like that.”

Levi was happy with the turn of events and had to remind himself that it is just a friend helping a friend and nothing more.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 Chapter 4

The general jolly the week of Christmas brings was in full effect. Children happily visiting Santa to ask for their most wished for presents, cheerful music, and reminders to get last minute gifts. Levi roamed aimlessly around the store looking at the goods. He had most of his shopping done but today wasn’t for him.

“Sorry I’m late,” Erwin said as he came up through the crowd.

“It’s ok. Work again?”

“Yeah. But now no more work until next year,” he said with a smile.

“Right,” Levi returned, knowing how hard and how much Erwin had been working recently.

Since the dinner at Erwin’s place they hadn’t been able to see each other. The calls and messages were far and few in between but Levi understood. However, Erwin seemed to be bothered by that fact and always apologized for calling after too long, too late or for missing a call or message from Levi.

Levi enjoyed their interactions but the reprieve Erwin’s demanding job offered was welcomed. It presented Levi with the distance he needed to save himself from developing a crush. This distance, however, was in a precarious state. With the impending holiday, the two men were not just going to spend it together but they would be sharing a room again. When Levi invited Erwin to be with his family he had done it with as much sincerity as before but now he could see the benefits as well as the emotional consequences of it. These thoughts compelled him to be cautious and prompted him to be a friend.

Levi’s friendliness was now called to action and why he was currently in the crowd of shoppers. Levi couldn’t think of any reason to not help Erwin when he asked for assistance with gift shopping for Levi’s family.

“So, do you have any ideas?” Levi asked Erwin.

“No, that’s why I called you,” he returned. “I got to know your family a little too well,” Erwin said, referencing those nights of Kenny’s noise making. “But I don’t know them, know them. You know?”

Levi nodded and they walked along looking for something to inspire them. They pointed out and discussed items but nothing was right to Erwin.

“Did you finish all your shopping?” Erwin asked as they searched for the right gifts.

“Almost,” Levi said as he inspected a potential gift. “I still need Kenny and Uri.”

Erwin looked at him. “How are you going to help me choose something for them if you still haven’t?”

Levi shrugged. “I thought I could find something for them at the same time.”

After several stores and possible considerations Erwin began throwing out ideas. “How about a coffee machine for Kuchel? One of those fancy coffee house style machines.”

“She’ll hate all the buttons. She’s a simple woman,” Levi informed.

“Ok. Then what about a robe and slipper set? Is that too intimate?” He asked while looking over the set.

“She has a robe and slippers,” Levi replied.

“But does she have a set this plush and luxurious?” Erwin asked, pointing out the advertised details.

Levi looked it over. It was beautifully boxed and had a red ribbon around it. He took several things into consideration. That it was indeed a luxurious set, was something Kuchel could use and would enjoy but the expensive price for that luxury made him uncomfortable. “You don’t have to spend so much. I told you my mom is simple.”

“I know you looked at the price,” Erwin accused. “I want to give her something she will enjoy. I want to show my gratitude.”

He took the item in hand and stated, “Ok, Kuchel is done. I was thinking,” he continued with a look, “what if we went in together for Kenny and Uri?”

“And get what?” Levi was curious.

They paid for the item, took care of the present for Kenny and Uri then Levi helped Erwin to send packages of gifts he was sending to his friends since he would be missing the holiday with them. Erwin invited Levi to dinner as thanks for his help but Levi was now becoming more cautious and kindly refused the invitation with the excuse he still needed to wrap gifts and pack. It wasn’t exactly a lie but Levi really rejected the offer to ease his thoughts and settle his feelings before they spent the week together.

They didn’t see each other again until the day of departure. There was an attempt at phone calls from Erwin but Levi found ways to keep them short while still being friendly. Levi had prepared himself for the long holiday by the time he picked up Erwin on the afternoon of the twenty-third to drive up to his family’s house. There were snow flurries as he drove and he knew it was only going to get worse as they traveled. He used the need to concentrate on the icy road as a reason to not speak much. Erwin didn’t seem bothered by the silence as he appeared to be in his thoughts.

Traffic was as expected due to heavy holiday travel as well as the weather. The drive took longer than expected but they finally arrived during the late afternoon and just in time for an impending snowstorm. The road leading up the to house was hard to find as the strong wind blew and snow swirled around making visibility nearly impossible. As they exited the car they struggled to collect their luggage and make their way to the porch. On reaching the door, it was opened for them by Kuchel who stepped aside so they could enter quickly. They placed their snow covered baggage on the floor and shook off the snow from their outerwear and the cold from their bodies.

Kuchel helped Levi with his coat and when it was off she smiled and hugged her son. When they pulled away she took Erwin’s coat and was as welcoming as before with a greeting in the form of a hug. Kenny, Erwin found, was also as welcoming as before. But Erwin didn’t expect much from him and the quick glance over Kenny offered was more than he could express as regard. Uri, however, was as nice as before and approached to welcome them and attempted polite conversation.

When greetings were done Kuchel told them to put away their belongings. “And Erwin,” she said with a smile as they went toward the stairs, “the window is fixed, so there shouldn’t be any more cold nights.”

Erwin smiled in return and nodded his head. They continued up the stairs and to Levi’s bedroom. When Levi opened the door he placed his things on the bed and Erwin went to the couch. They put their belongings away like the previous time and before they were done Kuchel called out to Levi.

Once downstairs, they found Kuchel in the kitchen. She began as soon as they entered. “I know you just warmed up but your lazy uncle,” she said loudly so her brother could hear, “didn’t cut the wood for the fire.”

Levi, though obviously not happy about it, said, “It’s ok, mom. I’ll take care of it.”

From the living room, they could hear Uri say, “Get off your ass and help out around here.” Kenny merely groaned as a response and Uri continued, “This is still my house,” he mimicked Kenny.

The three in the kitchen laughed then Levi shouted to the living room, “It’s ok, Uri. I’ll do it.”

“I’ll help,” Erwin offered and went to get their coats. As he went he heard Kuchel shout, “Guests are doing more than you, Kenny.”

“Levi’s not a guest,” Kenny said snarkily.

“She’s talking about Erwin, you doofus,” Erwin heard Uri say as he passed the living room.

Erwin laughed at the couple and continued to the kitchen. With a warning from Kuchel to be careful, they went back out into the storm. The wind made it difficult to find the wood chopping area then hard to lift the wood splitting axe. Levi, having more experience, said he would do it but the wind was proving too much and Erwin, being taller and broader built, took over the chopping.

I’ll finish it,” he shouted over the whirling wind. “You get the other wood ready to chop.”

Levi didn’t argue and went to pick up more logs to be split. It was already difficult with the wind but the cold was numbing and stiffening his body. The thought of knowing it was the good of everyone was what kept him going. When they finished Levi’s pile of wood, each carried as much as possible and when they reached the backdoor Erwin left his pile near the door telling Levi to take those in while he went back for the rest. He left before Levi could reject the idea.

When Erwin returned to the door all the logs were inside and he entered with the last of the chopped wood. In the kitchen, Kuchel sat at the counter and when he approached she thanked him.

“I bet you could use a warm drink,” she offered.

He smiled. “Thank you.” Observing Levi wasn’t there, he asked, “Where did Levi go?”

“He went to get the gifts out of the car,” she informed. “The snow might make it too hard to get to later. He said he didn’t want them to get ruined.”

Erwin sighed. “Your son does not make things easy.”

“No, he doesn’t,” Kuchel agreed, taking no offense. Knowing he was going after Levi, she said, “I’ll keep your drink warm while you’re out there.”

“Thank you,” he said as he walked out of the room.

Erwin opened the door and stepped out onto the porch where he saw Levi shutting the trunk and putting gifts in a box he had taken with him to carry them all. Erwin rushed out and as Levi was walking back up the walkway he took the box from him in one hand and grabbed Levi’s hand with the other.

They didn’t talk about that when they returned inside. They didn’t have privacy or time. Kuchel brought the warm drinks and they placed the gifts they brought under the tree next to all the others. The family shared dinner with Kenny’s manners embarrassing Levi only once. With a look, Erwin assured him he had no reason to be embarrassed. Later, they sat by the fire then, either due to the cold weather or travels, everyone retired to bed early.

Erwin and Levi readied for bed and went to sleep without much talking. Maybe, Erwin thought as he laid on the couch, it was because of the events of the day or maybe the silence around them, but he fell asleep quickly with the last thing heard being Levi’s soft breathing.

The morning of Christmas eve, Levi awoke early. He looked over at the couch seeing Erwin still sleeping and he quietly left the room. Downstairs, he found Kuchel in the kitchen. He smiled at his mother.

“What are you doing up so early?” She asked him.

“I think it’s because I went to sleep so early last night,” he answered with a yawn.

“Is Erwin still asleep?”

“Yeah. Why are you up so early?”

“It’s the only time I get peace and quiet when Kenny’s here,” she answered with a little laugh.

They heard shuffling from above, someone descending the stairs then steps in the short hallway that connected the entryway to the kitchen. Mother and son watched to see who the person was. Erwin smiled on seeing all eyes on him.

“Good morning.”

“Oh, thank goodness,” Kuchel said with relief and Levi smiled. “I was worried it was Kenny.”

Erwin laughed. He liked that Kuchel could be honest and tease her family around him. It made him feel like she was comfortable around him and that made him feel like a part of the family.

“How did you sleep?” She asked.

“Good.”

“No sounds? It wasn’t cold?” Kuchel was worried that he was going to have another bad experience in their home.

“No, it was very comfortable,” Erwin assured her.

The trio sat to breakfast and laughed at Kenny’s expense from Kuchel’s stories. After one particularly funny story Kenny came into the kitchen, his hair disheveled, and they laughed at him again.

The day of Christmas Eve was spent pleasantly. The snowstorm the night before left a covering of snow. The morning was spent out of doors where the family could enjoy the seasonal merriment. It was with Kuchel’s pushing that all went out to engage cheerfully in the snow. Kenny wasn’t happy with the idea, Uri was inclined, Levi obliging, and Erwin willing.  Despite the initial indifference, Kuchel watched them have fun in the snow. Uri forced Kenny to make snow angels and as usual Kenny succumbed. When they were done Kenny teased Uri for having a smaller angel. Uri sulked and Kenny continued. Erwin, meanwhile, threw the first snowball and Levi was the recipient. Levi returned the throw with a snowball right to Erwin’s torso. Kuchel laughed as she watched the men of her family attack each other. She stopped laughing when Kenny threw one at her and she stood for retaliation.

In the afternoon, Kuchel suggested making cookies. Kenny again rejected the idea but Kuchel got her way and they were all in the kitchen.

“Bake cookies?” Kenny asked snarkily. “These are ready bake holiday cookies. You just put them on a pan and bake.”

Kuchel looked at him with indifference. “Just put the cookies on the pan and bake, man.”

After baking, they shared dinner and in the evening Kuchel brought out games to play as they ate the cookies they made. Though Kenny always complained he was always the one to be the most competitive and seemed to enjoy the time spent together. When Kenny became too much to handle, even for Uri to calm down, Kuchel announced that they should all go to bed or they wouldn’t be getting any presents the following day.

Erwin and Levi followed their usual sleep prepping schedule and when Levi was done in the bathroom and returned to the room he found Erwin sitting on the couch. Erwin smiled and patted the couch cushion next to him. Levi stood just staring a moment then walked over and sat down.

“Did you have fun today?” Erwin asked.

“Yeah. Did you?”

“Yeah," Erwin admitted with a pleasant smile. "Do you usually do stuff like today?”

Levi looked as if considering the question and smiled. “No,” he said just realizing.

Erwin laughed lightly as he watched Levi looking happy from the thoughts of his family and the fun time they had. “I’m glad you’re smiling and that you’re having a good time. You seemed down for a while."

Levi seemed to retract from that. “Sorry,” he replied.

“Don’t apologize. But, you know,” Erwin spoke calmly, “you can talk to me. I’ll listen to whatever is bothering you.”

Levi felt ambivalent. He loved that Erwin was offering to be there for him like a friend but he hated that he felt he couldn’t turn to Erwin as a friend for what’s most been on his mind. “Thank you. I appreciate that but it will pass.”

“Or,” Erwin said with a smile, trying to be convincing, “you could tell me.”

Levi returned the smile and switched the subject of the question. “What about you? Anything you want to share?”

“Hmm,” Erwin pretended to think.

Levi let out a little laugh. “Seriously.” As they laughed, Levi felt himself slipping back and had to reinforce his stance on their relationship. “If there’s anything, I’m here. That’s what friends are for."  There was a pang of sadness as he said that but he wanted Erwin as a friend if nothing more and he would just have to deal with the feelings that grew for him and wait for them to subside. Time and distance would be necessary especially after this holiday they shared.

Erwin met his gaze and in earnestness said, “I will. When it’s the right time.”

Levi had been so careful up until then because again Erwin threw him into confusion by his words and actions. He had tried to keep a distance even while being together and sharing the room. He had had reservations about sitting on the couch next to Erwin but he told himself to be friendly.

He tried to be normal. “Ok, until then.” Levi rose from the couch and went to the bed. “Good night.”

On Christmas morning, Erwin awoke first. He looked over at the bed and saw Levi still sleeping. Out the window above Levi he could see a gentle snowfall through the frosty glass. He quietly got dressed then went over to the bed. Seeing Levi still asleep he went to the door but as he opened it he halted.

“Wait for me,” he heard Levi say softly.

He stopped and turned around to see Levi still laying down, his face appealing from sleepiness in its dreamlike state. Erwin smiled and bid him good morning.

“Wait for me,” Levi repeated still hazy.

Erwin bent down by the bed. “I’ll wait.”

They stared at each other for a long moment. Levi’s eyes went wide when he realized what was happening. In his drowsiness he let his guard down. He sat up. “Sorry. You can go down.”

Erwin suppressed a laugh at the other’s quick changing facial expressions. He stood up and with a smile replied, “I’ll wait for you.”

Levi quickly went out to get ready for the day and Erwin finally let out a little laugh. When they went downstairs everyone was already up and they all ate a simple breakfast. Later, Kuchel kicked them out of the kitchen while she prepared their Christmas feast. The men went into the living room to watch television and, as Kuchel put it, bond. After awhile, however, Levi went to check on her to see if she needed any help but he was sent away again. Nearly an hour later, she entered the living room declaring she had some time while the dinner roasted so they could open gifts.

The usual merriment, in spite of age, was had while unwrapping presents. Erwin presented Kuchel with the gift he brought after she opened the others. She thanked him profusely and offered a hug with her gratitude. When it came to Kenny and Uri, Levi and Erwin went to them with an envelope.

“This is from both of us to both of you,” Levi explained.

Uri opened the envelope with Kenny over his shoulder. “A weekend getaway!” Uri exclaimed, the surprise on his face was great.

“Whoa,” Kenny managed, though not as expressive as Uri.

“Thank you,” Uri added, beaming with excitement.

“You’re welcome,” Erwin returned. “Just let me know when you use that, so I can visit Kuchel and possibly get some sleep,” he joked.

“Well,” Kenny started, handing him a small package, “you’re going to need these until then.”

Erwin unwrapped the package and found a pack of earplugs. He laughed. “Thanks, Kenny.”

Uri was unimpressed. “I thought you said you were going to take care of the gift,” he accused Kenny.

“I did,” Kenny simply returned.

Kuchel interjected. “Ok, dinner is almost ready. Please set the table.”

She went back into the kitchen and Uri dragged Kenny out of the room to do as instructed while getting after him for his thoughtlessness. As they watched them all leave Erwin held Levi behind.

“I got you a gift,” he informed. “But, if it’s ok, I’ll give it to you later.”

Levi nodded. “Yeah, we can exchange later.”

Erwin smiled. “You got me something?” He looked happy.

Levi couldn’t help himself and smiled too. “Of course I did.” He tried not to show too much. “Come on, let’s help the old guys in there.”

Dinner was delicious, fun and full of laughter. Erwin enjoyed that family bonding he experienced before and was glad Levi invited him again. During this time, Uri apologized for the gift Kenny gave him but Erwin assured him that he appreciated the gift and, speaking honestly, he thought that Kenny was now accepting of him compared to his initial rude manners.

After dinner and dessert, Levi and Erwin helped Kuchel clean as Uri helped Kenny to lay down in the living room because he overate and his stomach was hurting. He groaned and Uri grumpled that Kenny was such a baby every time he felt the slightest discomfort. When the kitchen was cleaned, they gathered in the living room and played games again until Kenny was so annoying that Kuchel thanked Uri for putting up with him then wished them a final merry Christmas and a good night.

Not long after, Uri talked Kenny in to going upstairs and after Kenny protested because he was in too much pain Uri won the battle and after thanking them again for the gift and wishing a good night he helped Kenny upstairs with a lot of commotion.

Erwin and Levi were left alone. The scene that was cozy and familial now had a fireplace offering dim lighting and twinkling lights from the christmas tree. Levi didn’t want to romanticize the situation, so he quickly stood up and went to the tree. He picked up the gift he bought Erwin. On seeing this, Erwin followed and went to the tree to get the present he got for Levi.

“Open mine first,” Levi said, handing over the wrapped gift.

“Ok.” Erwin took the gift. “Thank you.”

He ripped the paper and found a gift box. He opened the box and inside was a dark gray cowl neck knit sweater and a pair of thermal gloves.

“Because I know you don’t like the cold,” Levi explained. “I thought the sweater would look good on you. I hope it fits.”

“Thank you, Levi,” Erwin said to which Levi simply smiled.

“Here,” Erwin presented his gift. “Open it.”

Levi took the small bag and under the tissue paper was a card box. He lifted the hinged top to find a gold accented, black leather strapped watch. It wasn’t flashy but Levi could tell it was expensive.

“Do you like it?” Erwin asked.

“Yes. But it’s too much. Are you sure?” Levi, though astonished by the gift, had to be honest with the other.

Erwin nodded and he looked Levi in the eyes. “You’re on my mind all the time and with this, whenever you check the time, when you look at that watch, I want you to think of me.” Erwin paused, trying to read Levi’s expression. “I like you, Levi. More than a friend.” Levi still said nothing and Erwin’s confidence was disappearing. “You don’t have to say anything now and I won’t rush you. I just wanted you to know my feelings.” He gave a nervous laugh. "Maybe I should have waited until the end of vacation to tell you."

Levi was shocked. He had been trying so hard and having an internal battle with himself to be a good friend and not get too attached and Erwin was able to break that so easily.

“I like you,” Levi said quickly.

There was relief from both and neither knew what to do next except laugh nervously. They awkwardly put out the fire and gathered up their belongings then went upstairs. They continued their usual routine and when Levi returned to the room the awkwardness hadn’t disappeared. Levi let out a breathy laugh when he saw Erwin looking at him.

Erwin watched from the couch as Levi crawled under the covers. They hadn’t said another word sense confessing their feelings, so where things were going to go next, he didn’t know but he didn’t refuse when Levi finally spoke again.

“Will you sleep in the bed?”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 3 Chapter 1

The morning after Christmas found Erwin spooning Levi. He tried to remember what happened in his drowsy state and the memory of their Christmas night rushed back. Seeing Levi in his arms, he smiled and nestled back into him. As he did so, Levi awoke and turned his head to look at him. He smiled then shyly turned away. Erwin liked this side of Levi as well. He pulled him in closer.

“Turn to me,” Erwin requested.

Levi groaned but turned over to face him. He couldn’t meet his eyes. Erwin smiled at him and Levi turned his face into the pillow.

“Did you sleep well?” Erwin asked, not wanting to tease the man and make Levi withdraw or grow distant.

He nodded still in place. “You?” He asked, muffled from being buried into the pillow.

Erwin didn’t answer but he put his hand against the back of Levi’s head in an attempt to make him look. Feeling Erwin’s hand against his skin sent Levi’s heart racing.

“Won’t you look at me?” Erwin asked.

Levi sighed. “Yeah,” he said still muffled. He finally turned his head to see Erwin’s face.

Despite the awkwardness, they laid staring at each other. The simple act of just looking at the person you like was much more intense when the feelings are expressed and mutual and Levi didn’t think he could handle it. Erwin happened to him when he had no intention of growing so close. The surprise of his feelings and that of Erwin’s reciprocated feelings added emotions of indescribable intensity.

Erwin smiled again and Levi’s heart thumped but he managed to return a smile. He wanted to be normal and he wanted to make things clear.

“You,” Levi began, “don’t regret last night, do you?”

Erwin was confused. He wondered if Levi regretted what passed, the things they shared. He furrowed his brows and the uncertainty was evident. “I don’t regret anything,” Erwin declared. “I told you I would wait for you.”

“No,” Levi corrected. “Last night in bed.”

Erwin understood now. Despite sleeping in the same bed and holding each other nothing physical happened. Both had agreed to wait for intimacy. Kissing, however, was an unsteady topic as well. Levi was too nervous to even do that and Erwin was adamant on respecting the household.

“I’m fine with it. We don’t have to do anything so soon. Besides, I want to respect your mother and her home,” he admitted.

Levi appreciated that and he was again shown what a good guy Erwin really was. He liked it but thinking of those things reminded him that they were now a couple. Something Levi hadn’t expected to happen now, if ever.

They finally got out of bed and dressed in silence. The newness of it all gave them both a lot to think about. Erwin, however, liked to see Levi flustered and to tease the man, so as they were about to open the door he stopped him.

“Wait, Levi.” He held the other’s arm. “I didn’t officially ask.” He paused. “Will you be my boyfriend?”

Levi had a small smile as he lowered his head. “Stupid.” He opened the door and walked out.

“So, you’re not going to answer me?” Erwin teased with a big smile on his face as he followed the other down the hall and to the stairs.

When they reached the bottom landing, Erwin stopped him again this time by wrapping an arm around Levi’s waist and pulling him close. He lowered to speak quietly in Levi’s ear. “You don’t have to say it. You’re already mine.”

He let Levi go and walked ahead to the kitchen where everybody else was already gathered. With no time to calm himself, Levi followed. When he entered the kitchen, the new couple tried to appear as usual.

“How do you like the robe?” Erwin asked on seeing Kuchel wearing her gift.

“It’s very comfortable and plush. The slippers are very warm. Thank you again,” she answered with a smile. “How did you sleep?”

“Very well, thank you.”

“That’s a nice watch, Levi,” Uri said, noticing the item they all knew Levi didn’t own before. “Did you give it to him, Erwin?”

Levi’s first instinct was to touch the watch. He felt and behaved unusually shy and unsure in front of his family. They hadn’t talked about when and how they would tell his family but he wasn’t ready to announce it now. Their relationship was new to himself and while he knew his family liked Erwin he wondered if they would change with the news.

He tried to recover and act normal. “Yeah,” he simply acknowledged. “Mom, um, we’re going to go out. Are you ok with that? I don’t want to leave you here with Kenny.”

“Hey,” Kenny interjected.

Kuchel laughed. “It’s ok. I don’t expect you to spend every minute of your vacation with me. Have fun.”

With a simple farewell, Levi and Erwin left the room then the three remaining heard the front door open and close.

“They finally got together,” Kenny said.

Uri nodded his agreement and Kuchel, with a smile, added, “Yeah.”

As the pair drove into town, Levi was silent. Erwin looked over at him. “Are you bothered by your family?”

Levi glanced over at him quickly before returning his sight to the road. “No, I just don’t know how they’ll react. It’s weird because you met my family when we were hardly even friends and now we’re not exactly just friends. It’s just different.”

“Bad different?” Erwin asked, trying to get an understanding.

“No, not bad at all,” Levi replied.

The conversation, Erwin noticed, was making Levi flustered again. While he found enjoyment in seeing the man squirm and furrow his brows in concentration, Erwin didn’t want Levi doubting their new relationship, so he didn’t push any further.

On reaching the destination, they acted as usual. It was as if nothing had changed for the two. Erwin didn’t expect Levi to be keen with public displays of affection but he risked it and as they walked along he grabbed Levi’s hand. Levi didn’t rebuke the gesture and eventually intertwined their fingers. Though it was considered their first official date as a couple, they did nothing more than leisurely walk around holding hands and spending time at a cafe. Despite having spent a lot of time together, they still had all the awkward moments that a first date usually contained.

In the evening, they picked up take-out food to take home for everyone much to Kuchel’s liking. She was glad for the thought after so much cooking the previous day. Later, the family watched movies and Erwin and Levi sat side by side trying not to be too obvious while sharing scant brief touches.

Afterwards, when the house was quiet and all were in bed, Erwin took what was now his spot in the bed as the couch was no longer where he would sleep. As they laid seeking comfort there was a distant pounding. Both listened trying to determine what it could be and settled that it was the wind blowing outside until they heard a soft familiar, though muffled, moan.

Erwin tried to keep his laugh down so as not to be heard by the love-makers and Levi sighed.

“Not again,” he groaned.

Erwin reached over to the nearby table to grab the earplugs. He handed a pair to Levi before putting some in his own ears then wrapped an arm around Levi pulling him close.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 3 Chapter 2

In the morning, Erwin awoke to Levi already up and getting dressed. He sat up and pulled the earplugs out.

“You were going to go without me?”

“You were sleeping. I didn’t want to wake you.”

Erwin slid across the bed to sit at the edge, and pulled Levi close. He rested his head against Levi’s abdomen and wrapped his arms around Levi’s waist. Levi looked down at him, seeing only the top of his head full of blond hair and smiled. This closeness was something Levi wanted from Erwin and it made him happy. He lifted his hands and placed them on Erwin’s shoulders.

“Are you still sleeping?” Levi asked.

Erwin turned his head and looked up now resting his chin on Levi. “No.” They stared at each other for a long moment before Erwin spoke again. “Hey,” he began softly, “let’s go for a walk like the last time.”

“You mean the same one we went on the last time we heard Kenny and Uri having sex?” Levi asked jokingly.

“That’s the one,” Erwin replied.

“Do you want me to wait for you?”

“No, go ahead. I’ll meet you downstairs.”

When Levi went downstairs, his mother and uncles were already in the kitchen. Uri was making breakfast and Kenny was sitting at the counter with Kuchel. She greeted him followed by Uri and he returned the greeting.

“Do you and Erwin have plans again?” Kuchel asked.

Levi felt embarrassed by the question but answered. “We’re just going for a walk.” He felt bad because he was there to spend the holiday and time with his family but he was with Erwin more. “If that’s alright with you.”

Kuchel assured him it was fine, and Levi left the room to get away from the staring eyes and to retrieve his jacket from the entryway. As he put it on, Erwin descended the stairs wearing the sweater Levi gave him for Christmas with the gloves in hand.

Levi saw it and his eyes grew wide with pleasure. “It fits,” he observed. He went up to him and raised his hands to touch the sweater. He knew the sweater would look good on Erwin but the way it accentuated his well built physique was better than Levi had thought. “It looks good. Just like I imagined.”

Erwin grinned. “You imagined me in this? What else do you _imagine_ about me?” He asked, emphasizing the word.

Levi laughed. “Shut up. Come on.”

Erwin grabbed his coat and followed Levi into the kitchen. He was greeted nicely, and before he and Levi walked out, Erwin had a few words with Kenny.

“Thanks for the earplugs, Kenny. They work great.”

Uri turned to look at Kenny. “I told you,” he said passively.

“They had earplugs,” Kenny replied nonchalantly.

Leaving the couple to bicker with Kuchel mentioning she was glad her room wasn’t near their’s as she walked out of the kitchen, Levi and Erwin went for a snow covered walk. They followed the trail they took over the Thanksgiving holiday after the first time they had heard Kenny and Uri. That time, Erwin recalled, Levi was extremely embarrassed and he had tried to calm him. Thinking back, Erwin hadn’t even considered then that he and Levi would have come so far in just a month. The time they spent together had brought them so close and brought about a change of thoughts and feelings for each other.

When they passed the narrowest part of the trail, Erwin came up to walk beside Levi and slipped his gloved hand into Levi’s gloved hand. They looked at each other and shared a smile, before returning their attention to the trail.

“Are you embarrassed because of Kenny again?” Erwin asked.

“Not as much as before,” Levi admitted. He gave a little laugh. “It’s still embarrassing, but Kenny,” he paused, searching for the right words. “Kenny…”

Erwin laughed. “Is Kenny,” he offered.

“Yes,” Levi agreed quickly. “That’s the best way to describe Kenny.” Levi laughed knowing that made no sense and yet made perfect sense.

Erwin allowed Levi to climb over an area of uneven land before following and taking his place back at Levi’s side. “What do you think he’ll say about us?” He asked.

Levi shrugged. “Does it matter?”

“I guess not,” Erwin replied.

They went quiet for a while before Levi spoke again. “Are you worried about what your friends will say?”

Erwin looked over at him with a smile. “No.”

Levi returned the smile and looked ahead. “Have you talked with them?”

“Yeah. On Christmas.”

“How was that? Were they mad that you didn’t spend it with them?”

“They didn’t say anything.”

“So, did he do it?” Levi asked, curious about the friends making up the once love triangle.

“Yeah.”

“Are you ok?”

At that question, Erwin stopped walking. Their connected hands stopped Levi too and he turned to look at the other.

“What?” Levi asked, confused.

“What do you think this is?” Erwin seemed bothered.

“What are you talking about?”

“Us. Do you think I want to be with you just because they’re getting married? Is that why you think I confessed my feelings for you?” His tone wasn't angry but it was different from his usual.

“No, no,” Levi spoke honestly. “I’m just worried about you.”

“I already told you. That’s the past. I wished them happiness sincerely. And now I have you.”

Levi nodded. Erwin brought his free hand up to Levi’s cheek gently. “I only want you.” There was a long moment of gazing at each other, a shared look of understanding. Erwin leaned down to leave a kiss on Levi’s cheek. “Come on,” Erwin said. “They’re going to get suspicious if we take too long.”

When they returned, their long absence was called into question and they used the weather of snow covered everything as an excuse for taking longer than usual. The rest of the afternoon was spent with the family followed by making and eating dinner together. Levi enjoyed the time they all spent together and liked that Erwin was a part of it. But a constant thought was in wondering why Erwin didn’t kiss him earlier. He understood why Erwin refused to do so around the family and in the family home, he even agreed with the reasons. But they were alone outside and Erwin still didn’t do it. It wasn’t that he didn’t enjoy all their private interactions but he thought that would have been a good opportunity for them. Levi didn’t bother to bring it to Erwin’s attention. He decided to let the relationship play out naturally.

The following day, everyone went shopping at Kuchel’s behest. With New Year’s Eve coming, she needed several things to make the event fun for her family. Her first destination was to get fireworks. The morning was spent mostly on the drive and long line for those. After, Kuchel needed blankets for everyone and a patio bench for extra seating. Lastly, they went to the grocery store for snacks and beverages for the festive evening that would ring in the new year.

Throughout the day long shopping trip, the couple tried not to be obvious with their affections. They were cautious to not be too close or walk near each other often. Having secretive caresses of fingers, hands and arms.

With the shopping completed, the family ate dinner out before returning home with their goods. The busy day resulted in a very tired group and soon after arriving home everyone went to their rooms to relax and sleep.

The following days leading up to New Year’s Eve were equally pleasant. The couple spent time with the others in the home while having fun teasing each other and enjoying the time they had. Nights were usually the only time they had for privacy while still stealing brief moments in the day. Neither complained because the reason for being with Levi’s family, for sharing their holiday was for togetherness. Both men understood this as Levi generally liked his family and Erwin enjoyed the close bonding experience the family offered. They knew the time spent during the holiday vacation wasn’t specifically for them to connect intimately or to be romantically affectionate. Though they wouldn’t pass an opportunity to be.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 3 Chapter 3

On the morning of New Year’s Eve, the family shared a late breakfast together. Everyone had slept in knowing they would be staying up late and most likely into the early morning of the first day of the new year.

With the holiday coming to an end soon, Levi wanted as much time with his mother and uncles while they were all still gathered together. But after days with his family and short nights with Erwin due to falling asleep quickly from fatigue, the couple wanted a little time alone. Levi felt guilty for wanting privacy with his boyfriend when he was supposed to be with his family. He knew, when they returned to their usual lives, he and Erwin would have more time together with each other but considering Erwin’s work would interfere he knew the short time they had left on vacation was important for them.

His mother, Levi knew, wouldn’t be upset or say anything against them going off alone but Levi still ran it by her in case she was bothered by her son not being with her when they had little time. Kuchel was understanding and though Levi had remained unforthcoming about it she had witnessed Levi’s and Erwin’s relationship as it became closer. She had seen several times over the past few days the shared stares and stolen moments of what the couple believed were careful secrets. She pretended to not notice these moments and never intended to pry into their privacy.

After informing his mother of his and Erwin’s plan for the afternoon, the couple went on another winter walk. This time they didn’t care about how long they took or suspicions that might arise. They just wanted time together alone. Time to freely be affectionate and talk without worry. About halfway through the walk, a light snowfall began and they were forced to quicken pace. By the time the house was in view, snow was falling more persistent and heavy.

When they returned, Kuchel, seeing the snow on their clothing, was taken by surprise. “It’s snowing?” She exclaimed.

“Yeah,” Levi answered. “Did you need something?”

She smiled at her son. “Wood for the fire.”

Levi understood her smile was an attempt at swaying him to do it. “What’s Kenny doing?” Wondering why he wasn’t asked or currently doing it.

“Nothing,” Kuchel said deadpan. “That’s a lot for someone like him.”

“You’re too easy on him,” Levi replied seriously.

From the living room, the three heard Uri rebuke Kenny. “Kenny, get your ass up and do something around here. You’re the only one not doing anything.”

Erwin spoke loudly so Uri could hear him. “It’s ok, Uri, we’ll take care of it. Kenny is getting up there in age, after all.”

Mother and son smiled at the taunt and laughed when they heard Kenny loudly reply, “What!?”

The two went back to the door to go chop more wood and they heard Uri’s voice but couldn’t make out the words as he was speaking low but the tone was noticeable and he seemed to be scolding the other man. Kenny was less discreet as they heard from him clearly say, “I do you.” Obviously not taking his partner seriously.

There was a loud discontent groan heard from Uri and Kuchel shook her head. “Please chop enough for the bonfire and the fireplace,” she said. “I’m going to help those two. If Uri gets mad enough to leave Kenny I don’t know what I would do.” She was joking but she genuinely liked Uri and thought he was good for Kenny.

Outside, the snow still fell but didn’t seem like it would interfere with their evening plans. Erwin had the splitting axe in hand and placed a log of wood on the stump and swung the axe as he was taught.

Levi stood near the pile of logs and watched the man in action. “You think you’re an expert now, don’t you?” He teased after the first swing.

“I learned from the best,” Erwin replied as he swung again.

After Erwin split another log, Levi started again. “You know,” he began, “I thought this before too, but when you chop, you look sexy.”

The statement made Erwin smile broadly and he continued chopping. He chopped as much as the cold would allow him to then they took the pile inside. They placed the logs on the floor near the backdoor then took off their outerwear, shaking off the snow. They went to hang the coats back near the front and from the entry they heard Kuchel.

“Kenny, you’re not going to find anyone better than Uri,” she said calmly. “You should be nicer. And you,” she said just as Erwin and Levi entered. She was facing Uri. “You can do better than Kenny but please,” her calm voice changed to one that sounded imploring, “you can’t leave. Not just because you being around makes it easier for me. You’re the only one who can deal with that man.”

Kenny interjected. “Hey!”

Kuchel turned toward him long enough to speak, “Kenny, use your brains. If Uri wisens up, no one else will put up with you. You’re not moving back in here.”

The siblings amusing fight made Levi and Erwin laugh. Uri even had a smile at Kuchel’s claims. Kuchel was good at helping the two men calm down when things became heated between them. She did believe Uri was good for Kenny, but even Uri had a limit for Kenny’s behavior. She used humor to help ease the situation.

“Are you tired of me?” Kenny asked Uri in a serious tone.

“Yes,” Uri answered without hesitation.

The three watching smiled but held back laughter. Kenny and Uri stared at each other. A moment later, Kenny told him to sit beside him. Uri waited but eventually went to sit next to him. As he did so, Kuchel told Levi and Erwin to help her with dinner allowing the other two to talk privately.

“Kenny better kiss a lot of ass to keep Uri,” Kuchel said as they entered the kitchen. “He acts tough but he wouldn’t know what to do without Uri.”

As the three made dinner, snow continued to fall and there was an occasional comment that the weather could interrupt their evening plans. When dinner was ready, Kuchel called for the other two, who entered much more pleasantly than they had been left. They seemed like they always were.

Kuchel spoke as she sat. “Are you two ok now?”

“Yeah,” Uri said with a smile.

Kuchel returned the smile. “I’m glad love is blind,” she said, still joking.

The family enjoyed a pleasant dinner, cleaned up then prepared for the bonfire. During that time, the snow had slowed down. Kuchel made snacks in case someone became hungry as the evening was going to be long and in that time she made the men go outside to build the fire.

The fire raged and they placed several adirondack chairs and the recently bought bench around it. Kuchel came out with blankets and announced that snacks and drinks were prepared inside when they wanted some. She passed the blankets, one for everyone, then wrapped one around herself before sitting down in one of the chairs. Kenny and Uri sat in the other chairs and Erwin and Levi shared the bench but minded to keep a distance between them. Around the fire and surrounded by snow, the family sat cozily talking and laughing. Sharing stories of other new years celebrations, stories pertaining to crazy weather situations and silly stories of their lives.

As the hour drew close, Kenny began to set off fireworks and different colors lit up the dark sky. Erwin and Levi had somehow come to sit in the middle of the bench with only their blankets between them. No one seemed to notice their closeness but when Levi noticed he moved quickly and when Uri was going to go inside, Levi offered to help him. He considered the others may not have commented under the belief that closeness made warmth.

When the midnight hour was upon them, they had glasses of champagne to cheers and counted down to the last seconds of the year and welcoming the first of the new year. The acknowledged couple brought in the new year with a kiss and smiled filled looks. The new couple secretly, by means of blanket covering, held hands while sharing a look and smile. Kuchel stood to wish the men in her life a happy new and prosperous year. She went to her son first, and he let go of Erwin to celebrate with his mother. As they hugged, Kenny and Uri approached them switching off people to hug and celebrate with. When Kuchel pulled away from Uri, she turned to Erwin.

“What are you doing over there by yourself?” She asked taking the short two steps toward him. “Get over here.”

He rose and went into her open arms. She hugged him then gently pulled him along to join the others. They welcomed him like always into their small, warm family. Though there wasn’t an opportunity for him and Levi to share a special moment neither were left feeling unsatisfied.

After the celebration, the family didn’t stay out long. The temperature had grown colder with every passing hour and having done all they wanted Kuchel gathered the blankets, glasses and all the things that needed to be inside as the men put out the fire and moved the chairs and bench to where they could be covered from the snow. They had finished just in time as light snow began to fall.

With the late hour and cold feeling, they all wanted to sleep. Kuchel wanted to clean what little dishes there were before going to bed and Levi stayed to help. Erwin offered as well but Levi told him to go ahead since there wasn’t much to clean.

Erwin readied for bed and while waiting for Levi he called his friends to wish them a happy new year. They seemed, Erwin could tell, to be having a fun time and still celebrating despite the hour. The conversation lasted until Levi was ready to go to bed and as Erwin ended the call he patted the couch for Levi to join him.

Levi went to sit down and leaned on Erwin. “Are they having fun?”

“Yeah. It sounds like they are having a lot of fun and champagne,” Erwin returned as he wrapped his arm around the other. "Are you cold?"

Levi shook his head but made no attempt to leave his embrace. He was actually quite warm from the excitement of being near Erwin.

There was a moment of silence between them but Erwin broke that with an admittance to his powerful desire. “I really do want to be respectful and I could use the holiday’s tradition as an excuse but the truth is I just want to kiss you.”

Levi looked up at him and Erwin leaned down. Their lips met softly. It didn’t last long, and Levi understood why, then Erwin placed his forehead against Levi’s as all the build up to the intimacy was released pleasantly. When they pulled apart, they continued to gaze into each others eyes.

After a few silent but affection filled moments, they went to lay down on the bed wrapped in one another’s arms. Their breathing and the warmth lulled them to a calm sleep with the last thing heard being Kenny’s loud snoring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End
> 
> Thank you for reading, commenting, and/or leaving kudos. Happy New Year! I hope it's prosperous and filled with health and happiness!


End file.
